powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Einherjar
The Einherjar are dead warriors who sacrificed themselves for others and live in Valhalla. When Alex Fierro landed in Spanish Inquisition Era Ireland, some of them were freed and became the servants of Ivar the Boneless. Some of the Einherjar came in contact with special coins that mutated them into monsters. When an einherjar is destroyed, some fall out of it and grow into a giant version of their monster form when touching the coin, some go straight to giant after being destroyed. Einherjar Monsters Feather Weight 'Feather Weight '''was an einherji that became possessed by a mysterious coin. He could use his wings to make a shield and had a viking sword with him. He is based off Legion Soldier NeoJet from Day 2 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger Barracuda 'Barracuda '''is a fish themed monster. It was able to use water to its advantage when the knights first came upon it. He is based off Legion Knight Dead Fish from Day 7 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Peeler the Goat 'Peeler the Goat '''is a mutated goat monster. He keeps his mortal name of Peeler, which makes him the first monster with a real name instead of one completely based off his characteristics. He can use his head as a battering ram and spit acid. He is based off Legion Mutant from Day 4 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Tiber the Shark 'Tiber the Shark '''is a shark themed monster voiced by Campbell Cooley. He keeps his sentai name to an extent. He has a strong bite and advanced aquatic skills. He also had the ability to control Longboat robots. He is based of Sea Legion Spy Tiber from Day 8 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Tooma 'Tooma '''was an elvish Einherji turned Crab monster in Rotterdam to help find Ivar treasures. His claws were his main attack function. He is based off Neglected Ocean Beast Crab from Day 9 of ''Oh Sentai Kagranger. He also shares his name with Lupin Blue from Lupinranger vs Patranger. Long Neck 'Long Neck '''is an ostrich and second female member of The Northman (Chloe Fernado was first). She accidentally took a coin when no one was looking and went after a rustling noise near the camp and was defeated by Tobit Cromwell before going Jouthan and defeated by the Mystic Knights Megazord. She is based of Savannah Legion Osris from Day 12 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Red-Eye Frog 'Red-Eye Frog '''was a late night creation of Ivar and an Einherji, thus getting the Red-eye tag. It has an extremely long tongue that can put anyone immediately to sleep. He is defeated by Tobit Cromwell. First with Daggeron, then as Green Knight Megazord. He is based off Sleep Scientist Coqui from the 15th episode of ''Oh Sentai Kagranger. Notes * It's gender is not confirmed, the only background we know is that they are most likely from the race of men as Ivar never brought any dwarves out of Valhalla = Centurion Nox 'Centurion Nox '''is a blacksmith-dragon themed Einherjar that sent the Battle Thunder through Tobit's roots. They had to meet and defend Queen Catrine of Aragorn and The Blue Wizard. He is defeated soley by Tobit. Arsenal * he is equipped with with a blacksmith hammer Notes * He might be based of the dwarves * He is based off Zi Smith from the Day 19 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Computadorus 'Computadorus '''is a Dinosaur-computer hybrid. Alex Fierro first describes him as a Yokai. He is one of the few monsters to ever be defeated by the Mystic Knights Ultrazord. He is based off Legion Virus Dino from Day 25 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Murmaid 'Murmaid '''is the leader of a band of Mermaids Chloe befriended as a child in Spain and aligned them with Ivar's cause. We learn they originally come from Alfinhiem and see why the Lorelei became so treacherous for sailors. She is based off Mermaid Princess from Day 21 of ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Notes * The Blue Wizard was an ally that was possessed by Chloe in one episode * There was also a Fake Mystic Knights team that the Battle Thunder had to face See Also * Legion Beasts-Sentai Counterpart (Monsters) from ''Oh Sentai Kagranger ''See Comparison Page * Shadow Knights-Sentai Counterpart (foot soldiers) See Comparison Page Category:Villians Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:The Northman Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen